


Blood Moon Rising

by mummified



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Morality, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummified/pseuds/mummified
Summary: Excerpt on a fic I am starting. I live on comments. Un-betaed, volunteer welcome.Will Graham, werewolf with an incredible ability to slip into the darkness and see the shadows of the dead. After an incident of misplaced aggression, the bureau and Jack Crawford must put someone in place to handle him if his control slips further.Terrible at summaries, remind me to write a better one.





	Blood Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Three excerpts for a teeny taste of what I imagine to be an annoyingly long story. I can't help these things, they take off on their own.
> 
> Werewolves and vampires are known.

_1_

 

Behind the protection of his glasses, Will saw the doctor's nostrils flare and his head tilt minutely in Will's direction. Will's lips twitched to curl back from his teeth and he fought the urge to audibly snarl at the doctor. Across the desk, Jack Crawford folded his fingers together with a frown.

"You have an interesting scent about you." The doctor said softly, his gaze curious.

"Most people would find it rude to smell one another." Will replied, eyes narrowed at the desk in front of him.

"I find myself skeptical at the notion you are part of most people." The doctor replied smoothly, thin lips twitching in a smile. "As I'm sure you are aware, I am not."

Will's gaze raised and he allowed his eyes to flash at the vampire. His wolf's gaze revealing a spectre, skin black as pitch with milk white eyes looming beside him, as if sucking all life from the room. When his eyes flickered back to normal, a low growl rumbled in his chest. The doctor's smile widened.

"Tell me, William, do you feel your bite is a gift or a curse?" His tone was civil but this time Will did snarl, turning back to Jack who watched them both warily.

"I don't require a handler, Jack." He snapped, willing his teeth to keep from lengthening at the man. "When have I ever given the impression of requiring a handler?"

"Will, please," Jack sighed heavily. "Many weres benefit having a handler as a guide."

"Not once have I needed a guide at your crimes scenes." He hissed, his voice low and angry. "Not once has anyone been in danger around me!"

"There have been instances.." Jack had the decency to look uncomfortable. "Times my team, even myself, were cautious to interupt or even be near you due to how visible your traits can be, Will. There have been complaints and I can't have you without a handler anymore. I need your expertise at these crime scenes. I need your eyes in these dark places and you need someone who can pull you back who won't be maimed if you decide to retaliate." He sighed again as he rubbed at his temples. The muscles in Will's jaw twitched in irritation. "The board feels I should have done this a long time ago. After the Nichols incident--"

"I was interupted! I apologized, she was fine--"

"YOUR WORK," Jack continued, voice raising in arguement. "Is no longer accptable without a handler in their eyes."

"This is ridiculous." Will seethed. "I have given you nothing but results."

"And I have had over a dozen transfer requests since you have joined my team." Jack replied tersely. "You are difficult to work with."

"This is degrading." Will argued. "I'm not some freshly-turned uncontrollable creature.." He shook his head almost violently. "This is beneath me and you know it!" He cast a glare back at the doctor who watched him closely, if impassively.  
"No offense," He hissed at him. "But I am not unstable."

"Then let it be for other's eyes that I am there," The doctor requested calmly. "If my prescense comforts those.. disquieted by your display then my job is done, even if you do not require my assistance." He held his palms up in surrender and Will's wolf twisted within him at the gesture. "I will not rein you in if you do not need me to do so."

"Will, please." Jack asked again. "Just, try it on for size."

"I thought you were telling me, not asking?" Will replied, his mouth thinning in displeasure.

"Have a session with Dr. Lecter, just test your compatibility."

"I don't like this." Will snapped as he stood. He shouldered his bag and refused to look at the other two as he fumbled with the strap, his anger radiating off of him. "I'm already late for a class.. unless I require a handler for that as well, Jack?"

"Your classes will remain as they are, I promise." Jack responded with a solemn nod. Will's lip curled away from his teeth at Jack's placating tone but he turned on his heel and stormed from the office.

As the door clicked shut behind him, the doctor turned his curious gaze back to Jack who sighed again before speaking.

"That went about as well as expected."

 

_2_

  
"Tell me a bit about yourself, William." The doctor asked softly. He sat comfortably in the leather chair, watching as Will prowled the office. He ran a hand through his dark curls, looking uncomfortable and smelling of anxiety, anger.

"Will, not William." He said with a frown. "My father only called me that when I had done something wrong." His gaze flicked to meet Hannibal's briefly, his nose twitching as he scented the room. "I haven't done anything wrong." Hannibal inclined his head in repsonse.

"Will, then. I apologize circumstances have brought us to this arrangement. I hope to make it as comfortable as possible for you."

Will gave a soft snort but said nothing. The office smelled of old blood, graphite, and books. There were traces of smoke, ash and something softly acidic he couldn't name. His gaze returned to the seated doctor.

"A vampire then." He stated, ignoring the arch of the man's brow. "Have you killed anyone? Human, I mean?" He was curious enough to ignore common courtesies. Hannibal appeared unfazed however and smiled politely.

"One does not live as long as I have without having taken a life. Anyone who says otherwise is likely lying. Have you ever taken a life, Will?" The dark-haired man stiffened and looked away.

"Once, line of duty. Though I was.. normal looking at the time, the implication of of a were killing a human was too much and I was pulled from active duty." He ran a pale finger down the spine of an old medical volume.

"You didn't shift? That is highly commendable, Will." Hannibal replied, tone admiring.

"I hardly think so." Will scoffed. "Most weres who have killed are not among normal population. Even if it was just an accident, they are slapped with a handler. Otherwise they are put to death for the crime. Self-defense doesn't apply for weres.." His brow creased in frustration. "I was lucky my work had gotten me enough sway that I avoided a handler, at least 'til now."

They were silent for a long stretch as Will completed his prowl of the office and sank into the chair across from the doctor with a sigh. Hannibal's hands were laced loosely in his lap as he observed the younger man.

"What do you see in the shadows?" He asked at last, eyes glinting in the low lamp light. Will leaned forward, elbows perched on his knees. "Do you roam as you are now or do you shed your humanity in the darkness?" Will's expression shifted to one of annoyance as though he had been asked that question plenty of times. Hannibal chuckled and held up a hand. "would you like to slip into that dark now? We can begin by seeing if I have trouble pulling you out on my own?"

Will's lips pressed into a thin line but he placed his hands lightly on the arms of the chair and allowed his eyes to slowly close. Hannibal remained motionless, his own eyes narrowing as he took in the slow lift of Will's chin, the fan of his lashes against his cheek before the were's eyes opened, an unfocused, blazing amber.

As his eyes flickered, Will found the thread of the dark he desired and he latched onto it with his mind. Opening his eyes at last, he ignored the giant spectre of darkness across from him to pluck at the tendrils across the carpet. His wolf rumbled inside of him and his eyes slipped shut once more. He could feel the pendulum shift, swinging back across his conciousness and in the darkness, his wolf burst from his chest.

Hannibal watched the process with his eyes half-lidded, his power lurking close to the surface. He could feel the unmistakable hunger rumble through his core. Will sat still as death, brow furrowed and eyes half-mast, unseeing in this plane. However the scents in the air had shifted at last. Hannibal inhaled deeply as the distinct scent of wolf filled the room. Will's heart beat loud and fast beneath his sternum. The noise seeming to echo through the room. For the moment, Will would be occupied. Hannibal allowed himself a smile.

He stood, straightening his jacket and silently moved to the seated were. He slowly sniffed the air. Determination, thrill of hunt, not even a breath of fear. How incredibly intresting, he mused to himself. He knelt beside the chair to analyze the were's features. His naked expression sending a delicious jolt of thrill through Hannibal's body.

Searching for blood and not finding it frustrated the wolf, seeking violence and finding none. He could see the war of emotions across Will's shadowed face. A taste was tempting but Hannibal ignored the desire. It seemed as though if the wolf could not find the bloodshed, it wished to create it.

He tilted his head slightly, watching Will's pale nails lengthen into claws, the pads of his fingers pressing into the arms of the chair to prevent tearing into the leather. Even when caught up in the dark, he still held onto his control.

However, his pale features were beginning to sharpen, the hollows of his cheeks darkening with the shadow of transformation. Hannibal had the understanding how mere humans would be frightened of such a visual representation of what they fear and do not understand. He chuckled softly and stretched his fingers to Will's face. The lightest brush acorss his mouth had it falling open, a strong rush of air as he filled his lungs. Will's teeth had grown long and vicious, hidden from obvious view but from his close position, Hannibal could see the sharp desire there.

He hummed softly in consideration before standing. That was good enough, he suspected. He circled the chair, leaning over it at the back. Slipping his long fingers around Will's throat to cup his jaw, his other hand laced through the wild curls at the crown of his head. Tilting Will's face away from whatever he was peering at in the dark.

Will's wolf was snapping at the darkness. Agitation spreading through his limbs, fur standing on end as he snarled and growled at the reaching tendrils. He could smell blood, faint and waiting for him. He clawed hard at the ground, digging for the source. His own blood pounded through his veins, the mouth-watering excitement flushing his entire being and he growled low as a chill slipped down his spine. Will felt an icy touch along his jaw as he was turned away from his task, his head jerked to disobey but the grip was unrelenting.  
  
His teeth clenched to keep from snapping and his fiery amber gaze met the milk-white eyes of the spectre he knew to be Hannibal in the darkness. Long claw-like fingers scratched at his scalp as the spectre leaned closer, long horn-like antlers hovered above him. Will could taste the blood on his breath before he was pulled out, gasping. His eyes wide and open to Dr. Lecter's dark gaze. It was like emerging from a hot bath, goose-flesh rising across his skin.

He loathed to admit it but it was a smoother transition to how he usually came out of the dark. He either had to wait until the wolf was finished rolling in the deep, dark spread of someone else's life or violently pull the wolf back into himself.

The doctor's touch was light, but his skin was cold against Will's flesh and he couldn't contain the shiver as Hannibal released him.

"Did you feel the urge to harm me at the intrusion?" Hannibal asked stepping back around the chair. Will gave a shake of his head in response, attempting to calm his racing heart. Hannibal's long fingers slid back into Will's hair to press his palm to the damp forehead. "Slight fever?"

"I run hot." Will replied, nearly jerking away. Hannibal gave him an apologetic smile and stepped back, hands returning to his sides. The touch had felt good against the heat of Will's skin, too good.

 

_3_

 

The dark haze fell around Will as he drifted through it. There was a sound that sounded like whispers singing in the distance but he ignored it in favor of the close presence that had desire coiling like a snake in his belly. His lips parted, tongue slipping out to wet them. The air tasted like freshly split blood, forbidden fruit.

Cool fingers slipped around his neck and he stretched, the sweet slide down the column of his throat wrenching a gasp from his mouth. His chest heaved and his heart beat loud in his ears. The sheets were soft and dark beneath him, his hands clawing for purchase as his wolf whined, snapping at the surface.

He could feel his teeth elongating as he arched up into the cold touch that stroked down his chest and the cage of his ribs. The sharp scrape of nails down his abdomen had his hips bucking up. His skin burned and the hands lightly clutched the cusp of his hips before finally trailing further to wrap around its prize.

He cried out at the sensation, his yelp twisting to a soft keen as the cold touch wrapped itself along the length of his cock, straining and wanting in his lap. Will groaned at another brush of cold at the nape of his neck. Nails like claws through his hair tugged his head back to bare his throat. He felt the hard wet suction atop his pulse point, the touch stroking him moving deliciously faster. When he came with a shout, the flood of heat and pleasure erupting around him, he could feel the prick of teeth, sharp as needles pierce his throat.

He jerked awake, nearly tumbling off the sofa bed, sheets twisted like constraints around his legs and torso. His lunged burned for air and he coughed hard, wheezing.

  
The dogs circled the sofa, whining softly at his distress. As he lay there, sucking in deep lungfuls of air, heart threatening to pound through his chest, he felt a tentative lick against his palm. His chest ached and vision was still blurry but he turned see who it was. Winston raised his gentle eyes to his master's and Will fondly scratched alongside the dog's jaw. The other dogs clambered forward now that one had deemed it safe, their wet noses pressing against the sheets and patches of bare skin. He rolled forward, pushing the sheets down, kicking at the shredded material pausing as in disgust as he realized his release had apparently followed him into the waking world.

  
Will huffed and leaned back, limbs still heavy with exhaustion. His hand dropped to the head of the short-legged dog at the edge of the bed trying desperately to lick his cheek.

  
"Well, that's going to be a problem."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and appreciated.
> 
> If you seen any errors feel free to bother me about them, lazily looking for a beta to harass me to do better.
> 
> viva-la-butts on tumblr if'n you want to say hello


End file.
